


[鲨美] 星期四

by Jacinta_Jane



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_Jane/pseuds/Jacinta_Jane
Summary: 写给8月17 XFC reunion这个星期四





	[鲨美] 星期四

**Author's Note:**

> 是真·不知道自己在写什么  
> BGM: Despacito的两个版本：  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJQP7kiw5Fk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9LrEXF3USs

星期四到傍晚的时候，西蒙给他打电话。

“晚上不来吃饭就把你开除出剧组。”西蒙这么说。

走到半道上，他遇见了Nick，后者也一头雾水。餐馆门口，Michael正站在那儿抽烟。

像几年前，他们也是这样大中午走去吃饭，一家名字叫SHARK的餐厅。

西蒙出现了，惊悚的是，他带着Jen。

James下意识地看Nick，Nick也下意识地看他，两人俱是一派壮士断腕。

Michael冲他挥手，Jen对着Nick一笑。

 

餐厅播放着烂大街的Despacito，桌上有蜡烛，Nick往最里面的角落缩，Jen不知怎么坐到他对面，他刚挨着Nick坐下，一抬头，看见Michael正望着他，露齿一笑。他用力眨了眨眼。Michael露出茫然的表情。

西蒙招呼大家点餐，他们要了红酒，服务生把红酒倒上，西蒙举杯，说：“敬First Class.”

他此刻才觉出西蒙的用意，他看着Michael，Michael却目不斜视地看着西蒙。五个酒杯碰到一起，像他们在七年前同样的时间吃的一顿饭。

那顿饭，马修和西蒙都在。Jen一直用羞涩而大胆的目光看着Nick，Michael有些如坐针毡，最后演变成他和Michael去外面抽烟，聊着十年前兄弟连里的傻事。总算吃完，他们一行人一起往酒店走，踏着星光，Michael假装在跳房子，他跟着跳，Jen大笑，Nick在脸红。

 

西蒙打开了Facetime，马修在伦敦，通过很糟糕的信号和他们问好，背后的海报写着Kingsman什么的。没来由的，他想到那时在试镜的小房间里，马修重重地拍着Michael的肩膀，说好，就是你了，他们两个都尴尬万分的样子。

此刻他抬头看向Michael，知道彼此心中想着一样的事。

接下来的时间，西蒙开始做他的怀旧演讲，Nick永远是捧场最先补充的那个，Jen也意外地配合，轮到他，他半开玩笑地说：“七年之痒啊。”

Michael抿着他的酒，赞同地说：“是很长的一段时间了。

 

于是西蒙建议他们拍一张主题为七年之痒的照片。服务生应该感觉很奇怪吧，怎么会有人要求拍一张没有一个人在看镜头的合影？Michael在憋笑，刚一拍好就露出了牙齿。他摇着头叹气，嘴角仍是不自觉地扬起。

 

走出餐馆，西蒙和他们两个并排，他只能负责和西蒙全程聊天，Michael时不时地应和着。身后偶尔传来Jen爽朗的笑声。今晚的一切都很诡异。

走到酒店，搭电梯到了他们的楼层，西蒙先走出去，Nick和Jen也是，他按着电梯门示意Michael出去，但Michael说：“想走走吗？”

他按了关门键。

 

他们在月色下散步，他的脑袋里充斥着今晚餐馆里的那首Despacito，欢快得他脑仁儿疼。身边这个人看起来和七年前相比并没有太大变化，只比那时候稍微壮了一些，好事。

Michael说：“抱歉。”

他说：“什么？”

“我星期一晚上到，之后都忙着睡觉、复习剧本，没怎么出房门，也没找你吃饭。”

他笑了，算作回答。

Michael接着问他剧组的事，他像个管家似的给他介绍这些年轻人，补充说Jessica马上也会来。

Michael点头，却忽然问他：“你说西蒙为什么今晚要叫我们四个吃饭？”

他看着Michael，后者的眼睛在皎洁的月光下明亮、又深沉。“怀旧吧。”

“那么你呢？”

“嗯？”

“你怀旧吗？”

“我就是别人通常所说的怀旧主义者，有一半的日子在回忆过去。”他半开玩笑地说。

“我以为我不是喜欢回顾过去的人，但是最近……自从过了四十岁生日，我总是想起几年前的自己。”Michael罕见地对他敞开心扉，“类似我在这里做什么这样的问题。”

“哦，我以为你一向自我感觉良好呢。”他调侃，又继续说，“想好了吗，Michael？今后是继续演下去，还是转行当个赛车手，还是把脸藏在幕后？最后一种，我有点替观众可惜。”

“Really, James？”Michael揶揄他，“赛车手真的是一个选项？”

“当然。”他煞有介事地说，赢得对方在他肩膀上的一推。这种推搡也十分令人怀念。

 

七年的确是一段很长的时间。时间在他们身上都留下痕迹，好的坏的，以至于他担心自己已经不能看清眼前这个人，曾经他信任的、敬慕的朋友。

 

回过神来，他的朋友居然开始在马路牙子上跳踢踏舞，像个没那么醉的醉鬼，最后还对他伸出手，他笑了，摇头：“This is not LA LA LAND.”

但Michael固执地伸着手，他还是妥协了，被对方拽上了马路牙子，但对方却没再跳了，反而跳到矮一级的地方去，有点像是仰视着他。“I kept thinking what I really want.”

他嗯了一声，等着下文，不料对方却突然双手捧住他的脸，拉他下来，很短促地吻了他一下。

他感到整张脸由那一点引燃开热力。但口才让他迅速地反击：“Is this what you want?”

“Not really.” 对方退开一点，倒退着几步，像在跳舞似的，“Maybe more.”

 

他们往酒店折返，一路上，Michael仍在跳着他毫无规则可言的踢踏舞，哼着那首不成调的西班牙曲子，James后来加入了，但觉得自己哼的也不怎么样，两个人反而跑调得更厉害了。

最后，他们叽里咕噜地说着绝对不是西班牙语的奇怪东西，相视大笑。James觉得如果周围有居民，一定被他们吵醒了。

 

“我得感谢西蒙为我做了这个。”进房间前，Michael对他说。

“什么？”他感觉今晚喝的红酒开始上头。

“我对他说，我感觉被left out了，他说，这个简单。于是，就有了今天晚上。”Michael眨了眨眼，好似很委屈，“当然我没想到他会叫Nick和Jen。”

他审视着Michael，后者表情无辜、甚至可以说是温顺。Michael永远都将会是野生动物，他不会是他的颈圈，而更可能地，是解开他颈圈的钥匙。

 

James叹了口气。

“Next time, you could have just ASKED.”

Michael笑了，露出牙齿，那表情仿佛像“我整晚都在等你这句话”。

 

Michael不是野生动物，是设陷阱的猎人。他是那只动物，心甘情愿地戴上颈圈。

他撑住了即将关上的房间门，走进了房间。

 

 

**完**

**2017/8/17星期四**

  
  


**我在三点多写七年之痒，结果七点钟，詹聚聚真的发了七年之痒。这个照片的构思真的是七年之痒吧。**  

 **感觉现实中可能发生的就是詹聚聚槽他们是七年之痒，西蒙建议以此为主题拍照片（。**  

**（英文中确有这说法seven-year itch）**


End file.
